1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a method and mobile communication terminal for changing the mode of the terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, mobile communication terminals have been equipped with various complex functions, such as photography, MP3 play, broadcasting reception, and the like. Accordingly, recent mobile communication terminals have been developed to be complex wireless terminals having emphasized multimedia functions. In this respect, display windows of the mobile communication terminal have been enlarged, and many functions have been added to the mobile communication terminals.
A Physical User Interface (PUI) is a physical medium, such as a button, a switch, or a knob, which may help a user interact with the instrument and equipment. Physical characteristics of everything that a user can touch and manipulate, such as an array of buttons, a shape of a knob, a sense of grip of an external shape, or the like in a certain device or product may be included in a range of the PUI.
The PUI may be limited to a button or a key input in a conventional mobile communication terminal. Therefore, with the increase in functions of the mobile communication terminal, use of the mobile communication terminal may become complicated. Especially, when changing modes, the mobile communication terminal may require many key inputs, which may require much time to input the specific keys. This problem is evident in a mobile communication terminal equipped with a touch screen. Such a mobile communication terminal provides an interface based on touch. However, its capability to change modes of various functions through a simple key input may be limited. Further, changing modes in the conventional mobile communication terminal may be complicated and inefficient. Accordingly, a new PUI that allows a user to control respective functions easily and conveniently is needed.